


Worth the Wait

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla and Rodney wait for help to arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "exploring the true bonds of friendship"

“It will be all right, Rodney,” said Teyla, calmly. “John and Ronon will return soon, with Carson.”

“I know,” Rodney wheezed, trying to find a more comfortable position, his head in her lap. “I just… Keep talking?”

Teyla smiled, carding her fingers through his hair. “As a child, I prayed to the Ancestors for a little brother. When my mother was taken by the Wraith, I thought it could not be granted. I did not know I would simply have to wait.”

“Hey, you mean us!” said Rodney. “You mean _me_.”

She squeezed his shoulder. “Yes, Rodney, I mean you.”

THE END


End file.
